What Once Was Lost
by Miss Jo1
Summary: Severus must face the sister he abandoned, and Hermione comes to work at Hogwarts with a daughter in tow. Set 7 yrs after graduation.
1. Default Chapter

What Once Was Lost

By Miss Jo

The HP universe belongs to the brilliant Ms. Rowling. Ariana and Sofia are my creation. I am making no money at this.

**Chapter One- Remembering Your Roots**

Thank Merlin it was over. As the last carriage pulled away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Severus Snape let his stiff posture droop ever so slightly. The school had just let out for summer term, and he was looking forward to spend it in solitude. Not long ago, he would have been dreading the end of term because of the inevitable summons that would come from Voldemort. During that meeting, he would have to stand silently and watch the new recruitment ceremony. One by one, some of the very same students that he had watched getting into carriages the day before would kneel at the feet of a madman and swear fidelity to darkness. The only thing Snape could do was keep a mental list and report back to Dumbledore in the morning. It was an impotent feeling, and never failed to put him in a foul disposition for the whole of the summer term.

But not anymore.

It had been seven years since Voldemort had fallen; seven years since a small group pf wizards had stood together and faced down one of the most maniacal and devious wizards of the age. The details of the final battle had faded into history, but many could never forget. Severus had been an integral part of the Dark Lord's downfall, the evidence visible on his body. As he pushed an errant lock of hair that had been magically streaked silver, he turned back and walked back into the castle. Had he turned around and looked back at the headmaster, he would have noticed the twinkle in his eyes as Dumbledore watched Snape's retreating back.

Sunday morning found the potions master in his private garden, digging out errant weeds and harvesting flowers and herbs that would be used later that evening in a salve to aid Headmaster Dumbledore's rheumatism. The potions garden was a riot of color; from the fat purple hydrangeas to the delicate red roses used in the Unrequited Love potion. A gazebo was covered with ivy and tendrils of fragrant jasmine. Old marble benches gleamed in the bright summer light, a combination of frequent scrubbing and years of use. Meandering stone paths led to smaller gardens and private alcoves. In the center of the garden, Snape was kneeling in a bed of herbs. Sweat dripped down the back of his white linen shirt as he dug into the fragrant soil, the release that comes with physical labor relaxing his mind with every movement of his trowel. Dislodging a garden gnome that had taken up residence in his plot of basil, he initially ignored the headmaster who had entered the garden and was sitting quietly on a bench. As he gnome ran away brandishing his fist, Severus sat back on the grass, and looked up at Dumbledore. The elderly man was dressed in lavender robes, and his gold spectacles twinkled in the light.

"Good morning, Severus", the man said in a gentle voice. "We missed you at the staff meeting."

Snape cursed under his breath as he looked at his timepiece. The staff meeting had been two hours ago. Although he loathed the tedious affairs and considered them a waste of his time, he always attended them. It had been years since he had missed one, when he had been unconscious after the final battle. Today he had been so engrossed in his task that he had lost track of time.

" Did I miss anything important?" his tone implying that he rather doubted it.

The headmaster smiled, and was so serene that Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Actually, I made the announcement of new staff for next term. I thought you would want to be informed of the changes."

Snape snorted.

"We will be taking two apprentices this next year, both in their last year of training. Miss Hermione Granger will be returning to finish her mediwitch clinicals, and Neville Longbottom will be returning to finish his herbology master requirements."

Severus felt a headache starting behind his eyes. Longbottom had played a critical role in the final battle, and Snape had a grudging respect for the boy. If nothing else, the variety of supplies at Gorgon's Exotic Herbs where Neville worked had improved dramatically since the boy had started working there years ago. As for Granger, he had long suspected she would be coming back to teach at Hogwarts eventually. He felt he could tolerate her presence, especially since he would spend little time in the infirmary now that the war was over.

"I fail to see how that concerns me, Headmaster. They will have little need to deal with me, and I daresay will stay out of my way."

The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes. He rose as he spoke.

"Also, as Hagrid has moved to France with Madame Maxime, I needed to find a new gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. I have offered Ariana the position, and I am delighted to say she has accepted". Snape was on his feet instantly, and began pacing.

"My sister, Ariana? Albus, you know she has never had formal schooling. How in the blazes do you expect her to maintain control of a classroom?" How long had it been since he had last seen his younger sister? Fifteen, twenty years? Their last meeting had not gone well, as he recalled. This could not be happening.

Dumbledore looked at the younger man with concern. He had never seen Severus this unnerved, not even at the height of the war. Yet, here he was; looking at the headmaster with an expression akin to fear..

"Severus, she has more experience from working with your grandfather than any other professor I could name. True, she was tutored at home and has never attended school, but I think that the change of scenery will do her good. You must admit, it has probably been very lonely on the farm since your parents died. You are the only family she has left."

"I have been trying to protect her…."

"Severus, the war is over. You can't hide her forever. I am aware that she presents herself very differently than you do, but she is a strong and powerful witch. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed, Albus. I just think…"

"She is arriving tomorrow in the carriage with Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom. I suggest you get used to the idea". Dumbledore turned to leave, then turned back slowly and looked at the troubled man.

"Severus, you have had opportunities that Ariana has only dreamed of. You have been to school, and then to University. You have had a chance to build a life for yourself. For Ariana's entire life, she has taken care of your grandparents and then your parents. When their health failed she ran their businesses, with no help from anyone. She needs a chance to build her own life now. You are the only family she has left." As the headmaster walked away, he turned and looked at the potions master. Severus was slumped on a bench with his head in his hands, lost in memories.

Fifteen years earlier…

Severus and Lucius Malfoy crawled along the fence separating Snape Farms from the neighboring field. The prickle of a warding charm could be felt as they crossed into the farm itself.

"Why are we hiding?" Lucius hissed. "Just tell your grandfather that you need the ashwinder eggs for some potion. He'll give them to you. This is undignified; skulking around like thieves".

"I told you", Snape whispered. "The Pegram girl, the one the Dark Lord had us kill last week worked here in the stables. If they find out I'm a Death Eater…". Lucius had stopped listening and was watching something in front of him with great interest.

A tall thin girl of about fifteen with dark hair and a slightly hooked nose was tending to the ashwinder nests, ignoring their hissing. As she approached a nest, Ariana raised her hand, and muttered something the boys couldn't hear. The three- headed serpents stopped hissing and fell docile immediately. Quickly, the girl gathered the silvery eggs, and slipped them into her basket. As she walked away, the enchantment wore off and the snakes began hissing again.

"Is that your sister?" Lucius demanded. Severus was speechless. He hadn't seen his sister in several years, since she stood next to his mother crying as young Severus got on the train for his first year. He had fought long and hard to be able to go to Hogwarts, and had been told by his father he was no longer welcome on the farm. Ariana had not attended Hogwarts, and for the past eight years he had never let slip that Ariana existed. Severus had been desperate to keep her away from the Death Eaters, knowing that her ability to do wandless magic and strong will would place her in great danger in any power play. He thought by now that Ariana would be married and away from the farm. It was the only reason that he had agreed to this scheme to steal the eggs in the first place.

"Severus!" Araian shrieked. Nearly dropping the eggs, she hurried over and embraced him. "I missed you so much!"

Lucius then took over, and after learning that she was indeed Snape's sister, turned on the charm. At Severus' nervous request she went to gather the eggs her brother need, all the while talking about poor Miss Pegram and the horrible green image over her house. "A great green skull over the house like smoke, it was awful, Severus…" .

They had almost gotten away with it. As Severus reached for the basket with the precious eggs, his sleeve fell back. Still shiny and new, the skull and serpent of the Death Eaters stood out on his skin like a burn. Her eyes widened and she moved backwards, taking the eggs with her and raising her hand. Before either could react, both men were blown back over the fence and into a puddle of manticore dung. Lucius had been knocked unconscious and Severus quickly cast an Obliviate before he could wake up.

Present Day

No one had found out about Ariana, at that time or any other. That night, Severus' fierce protectiveness for his sister, made him realize the danger his decision to join the Death Eaters had put her in. He had gone to Hogwarts and thrown himself at Dumbledore's feet, begging for mercy. That night he had become a spy.

Severus stood up and picked up his trowel as he headed back to the dungeons. He could remember the horror on her face all those years ago when she saw the tattoo. She hated him then, and likely still did. He remembered her eyes and her kindness to him, her love of all the animals on her grandfather's farm. He smiled slightly.

Then he remembered the potency of her power, her ability at wandless magic and hexes that far exceeded his own. He remembered her skill with ancient magic, the kind that had eventually destroyed Voldemort. He felt a trickle of fear work its way down his spine as he remembered that she likely still hated him.

Ariana Snape was coming to Hogwarts. Merlin help us all.

Coming up next, the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

What Once Was Lost

By Miss Jo

_The characters you recognize are Miss Rowling's. The ones you don't are mine. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue_.

Chapter Two: Mrs. Higgleston has the Mumps 

Hermione Granger was thoroughly annoyed. Her displeasure was visible to anyone at Hogsmeade station, and her voice was growing more shrill by the second.

"Sofia Brigid Granger! Put that rabbit back into the carrier this instant, or you will be in time out until you're fifty!"

Sofia Granger was Hermione's adopted daughter. Under normal circumstances, the spirited four year old was fairly well behaved. Now however, she ignored her fuming mother and held her baby rabbit tightly in her arms as she listened to its floppy left ear with her muggle stethoscope. A quiet voice made her look up.

"Sofia, the carriage will be here soon. We need to get Mrs. Higgleston back into her special traveling bed before it gets here."

"I KNOW that Neville! Sofia snapped, as he gently prised her fingers off the black and white fluffy ball of fur in her hands. "But Mrs. Higgleston is very ill and needs medical attention! Do they have any rabbit doctors at this castle place we are going?" She raked her fingers through her auburn hair irritably as her blue eyes flashed.

"Yes, Sofie-bear, the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be riding with us in the carriage. You can ask her then."

Neville Longbottom had lived with Hermione since before Sofia had even been born. The final battle had come two weeks after Neville and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts. Once the two had recovered, neither was keen on living alone or in a dorm with a stranger when they went to university. They had decided to share a flat for a year, and it had stretched on for what was now seven years. The relationship was a platonic one, and over time they had inexplicably become close friends. Neville was what many would call a late bloomer, and still quite shy. Living with Hermione and Sofia had given him a sense of belonging. When Hermione had adopted Sofia as a baby, Neville had taken over as a father figure, helping with her care. When Sofia's magic started to manifest itself at age three, Neville had recognized it for what it was, and cast wards around the nursery and flat itself to prevent any accidents. Hermione and Sofia were both prone to moodiness, and Neville had become the one to keep the odd family together. As he looked around for the carriage, Sofia pulled on his hand.

"Neville, "I don't want to go to this new place. I want to go home."

Neville ran his fingers through his thick grey hair and picked her up, cuddling her in his arms. While most of the people who fought in the final battle managed to escape with a thick streak of grey hair in their crown, Neville had taken the full brunt of the magic, which nearly killed him. He had served as a conduit for the power, allowing the ancient magic to use his body as a power source, as it unleashed its wrath and restored the natural balance. A deep scar on his left arm was a remnant from the blood sacrifice he had paid to start the process. The effort had stripped his hair of all color, and no charms or even muggle hair dye could darken it. His eyes had been stripped of some pigment as well, and he now wore blue tinted wire spectacles to hide his unusual yellow-green cat like eyes. Many of his former classmates didn't even recognize him anymore.

"Hello, Neville" a voice called from behind him, and the young man turned around to smile at a familiar face. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the strange woman approach. She was tall and thin, with a purple headscarf. She looked to be in her early forties, and was pulling a heavy trunk as though it weighed nothing at all. Had it not been for the hooked nose that revealed her ancestry, no one would never have guessed that the tanned, smiling woman in the slightly frayed robes was related to her fearsome former potions master.

"Ariana! Ivy told me I'd be seeing you soon, but she never said why. Are you here to teach Magical Creatures?" He reached out and embraced the woman, still holding on to Sofia.

"What else? Headmaster Dumbledore called and said the old teacher was getting married and moving to France. He didn't seem to care that I've never taught anybody before, either. He called it "on the job training". If you ask me, I think he's up to something. I am looking forward to teaching, but not seeing that slimy git of a brother of mine. With any luck I won't have to see him except at staff meetings."

"Hermione, this is Ariana Snape; Neville explained as Ariana shook her hand. She is an old friend of my boss, Ivy Gorgon and younger sister to the illustrious potions master."

Sofia looked at Ariana closely. "Uncle Harry said that Professor Snape was a vampire, but you're standing in the sun." Neville clamped his hand over her mouth before she could say any more. Ariana snorted.

" Merlin, is this little Sofia? The last time I laid eyes on you was at Gorgon's. You were still in diapers then, as I recall."

Sofia stiffened and moved forward a few steps, still clutching Neville's hand. " I'm a big girl now. I don't wear baby underpants anymore."

The older woman smiled as she looked at the fuming toddler. "I am glad to hear it".

" Ariana has managed Snape Farms since she was a teenager, Neville explained to Hermione, changing the subject. They raised everything there: Manticores, ashwinders, you name it." A blush stained Ariana's cheeks.

"Well I didn't have much choice, did I? Severus was hiding out here, playing secret agent. My grandparents got sick, and then my parents. There was no one there to do it except me. The headmaster is letting me keep some animals in the paddock by the forest, so I'll still be able to sell some items through Gorgon's. Keep the Snape Farm's name alive and whatnot." She bent down to inspect her fraying robes.

Hermione's face reddened. While Professor Snape had never been her favorite teacher whilst in Hogwarts, she admired the man who had risked his own life many times to spy on the Death Eaters and had never asked for anything in return. He had been integral in Voldemort's defeat , and she was flustered by this woman. Ariana was clearly related to the Professor, but didn't seem to understand his sacrifice. Her mouth got the better of her, and she spoke without thinking.

"Professor Snape was a critical part of the final battle. He was a spy and could have been killed at any time. All of us should be grateful to him for the things he has done. The Ministry even recognized it when he got his Order of Merlin, First Class. He wasn't hiding anywhere."

Ariana went completely still. As she slowly straightened to look at Hermione, her black eyes flashed and her voice took on the deceptively soft tone that Hermione knew well. "Miss Granger, we all did our part during the war. Some of us did not seek glory, didn't put ourselves in the public eye. However, I can assure you that many of us sacrificed a great deal to defeat a man that my brother helped bring to power. A man that my brother held in great regard for many years. Don't patronize me by telling me what my brother has done. I have known him my entire life, I know EXACTLY what he is capable of."

Hermione blushed and stammered an apology. Ariana looked at her for a long moment before her eyes softened and her manner relaxed. "Miss Granger, you seem to be looking at Severus through the eyes of a student. If you are to work with him as colleagues, you need to overcome that. He is a man, human just like the rest of us. He has made some poor choices in his life that have had disastrous effects. I am glad that he helped to rectify some of them in the end. I hope time has humbled him. If not, it is going to be a very long year." She picked up her luggage and moved to the end of the platform.

Neville looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "Hermione, here is a lot you don't know about Ariana Snape. She was a major part of the resistance, but no one ever knew about her because Professor Snape hid her from the Death Eaters. Few in the resistance knew about her because she and the professor don't get along very well."

Hermione looked at the silent woman at the end of the platform. "Like what? What did she do?" Neville sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione was like a hound with a scent. She would not rest until she knew the story. He took another look at Ariana and began.

" Ariana poisoned Nagini for one thing. She is a parseltongue and an expert on magical creatures, especially serpents. She suggested to Ivy Gorgon that an herb be mixed in with the normal herb delivery to Nagini that looked almost identical to one the snake normally ate."

"Ivy Gorgon worked for Voldemort?"

Neville shook his head. "Ivy works for herself. Normally she never takes sides in conflicts, both sides tend to leave her alone. When Voldemort killed my parents, she took a side- Dumbledore's. Ariana and Ivy have been friends for years- for Merlin's sake, Ivy has snakes for hair! She knew what Ariana's suggestion would do. Crabbe and Goyle were in charge of feeding Nagini, and they were so afraid of the snake that they never looked closely at the herbs. They just threw them in there with her, and she ate them. Voldemort could tell that Nagini was sick, he had no milk in storage and Ariana's poison had no cure. It moved the final battle forward so the Death Eaters had less time to prepare." Neville lowered his voice. "If she took that turban off, her hair would be as grey as mine."

Hermione's head jerked up. "She was the weapon?" Neville nodded.

"She was perfect. Barely anyone knew she existed, and she has powerful ties to ancient magic. When she collapsed, Ivy was waiting and disapparated with her before anyone could get near her. She is as much a hero as anyone, Hermione."

As, Neville and Hermione whispered to each other, Sofia had taken Mrs. Higgleston out of her carrier and headed toward the end of the platform.

"Are you a qualified rabbit doctor?" Ariana looked down at the toddler and the squirming rabbit she held clamped tightly in her arms.

"You should be with your mom and Neville. The carriage will be coming soon."

"I need a qualified medical doctor. Mrs. Higgleston is ill."

Ariana looked over at the two adults deep in conversation, and then down at the wide- eyed toddler. She sighed.

"What makes you think she is ill?"

Sofia climbed up onto Ariana's trunk and sat down.

"She has rabbit mumps. Uncle Harry told me all about them. When rabbits get the mumps, their feet fall off. Uncle Harry has a rabbit's foot on his broomstick, and he told me that the mumps made the rabbit's foot fall off, but it didn't hurt the rabbit at all. He says that it is called a "cruelty free rabbits foot". She looked down at the rabbit in her arms. "Even if it doesn't hurt them, I don't want Mrs. Higgleston's feet to fall off. She won't be able to hop properly if they do".

Ariana bit back a laugh. The little girl had a great imagination.

"Sofia, don't bother Professor Snape. And put Mrs. Higgleston back into her carrier. I can't BELIEVE you took her out again." Hermione and Neville were approaching the end of the platform, and she was looking at Ariana with something that looked like respect.

"Mummy, Professor Snape is going to cure Mrs. Higgleston. She is a qualified rabbit doctor." Sofia countered. "She knows all about rabbits".

Only as an appetizer for manticores, Ariana thought silently as she took the rabbit from the little girl. She ran her hands over the rabbit's body looking for the alleged bumps that Sofia had found…and then stopped. She would not laugh. She Would. Not. Laugh.

"Sofia", she said carefully as she put the baby rabbit back in the carrier. "Your rabbit is going to be fine. It doesn't have any sort of disease."

"Well then, what are those bumps?"

Neville and Hermione looked at the woman, who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Sofia, Mrs. Higgleston is not…well, Mrs.Higgleston is a boy bunny."

Neville choked, Hermione snorted, and Ariana's face was growing redder by the second. Sofia was furious, looking up at Ariana with stormy eyes.

"Of course she is a girl bunny. She has a PINK collar, with a BELL. Boy bunnies don't wear pink collars. Plus, her name is MRS. Higgleston. I named her, and I say that she is a girl. Can't you just take the bumps off?"

The adults in the party laughed until the carriage pulled up.

Coming Up: An interlude which describes the final battle.

Then: The Two Snapes meet at last.

Thank you for all my reviews. I really appreciate it, and keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3

What Once Was Lost

By Miss Jo

Interlude- The Final Battle

_Usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing. Ms. Rowling owns the HP universe._

Voldemort's downfall had been his own fault.

One common mistake that befalls almost all great leaders is the gradual conviction that they have all of their enemies in their sight. They dismiss the quiet and the downtrodden as insignificant, believing that they have complete control of those persons who never fight back. That was Voldemort's big mistake.

Voldemort had his most obvious enemies in his line of vision: the legendary Albus Dumbledore, Harry –the Boy Who –Lived-Potter, poor but proud Ron Weasley and the muggleborn Hermione Granger. Mad Eye Moody was also a potential threat. Nobody however, looked at the one pureblooded wizard who would be the unsung hero the light had been looking for, the avenging angel that signaled the end of the Death Eaters. No one had counted on… Neville Longbottom.

By all accounts, Neville Longbottom was barely getting by at Hogwarts. Dismal at transfiguration and a virtual danger in Potions, no one ever assumed that the only offspring of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom would ever amount to anything in the wizarding world. Rumors of botched memory charms and exposure to Unforgivables in childhood had been the most common explanation of why a boy born into such a powerfully magical family would be virtually a Squib.

In fact, it was only the fact that Neville showed any aptitude at all at Herbology that his grandmother Longbottom had allowed him to take a job at Gorgon's Exotic Plants and Herbs. The war was raging and she preferred to keep her only grandchild at home. Neville had been insistent however, and Mrs. Longbottom had given her consent. Holding a tersely worded letter to the proprietress Ivy Gorgon, Neville stepped into his grandmother's fireplace and flooed to Ireland.

The room he fell into as he hastily wiped ash from his cloak was like nothing he had ever seen. He was in what he would eventually call the Poseidon room. A huge statue of the sea god holding his trident was in the middle of the room, and huge ponds of sea plants floated serenely in each corner. Standing behind the counter were three of the ugliest women Neville had ever seen, arguing about the cost of sending messengers with shipments or just sending them by owl post. The women were short and squat, had snakes for hair and eyes that were birdlike. The taller of the sisters looked up at Neville and smiled, showing fang like teeth. Neville noticed that her snakes were all wearing bright pink shower caps.

"Good morning. You must be Neville Longbottom. Professor Sprout speaks very highly of you." Her snakes seemed to nod their heads in agreement. "Wait just one second, and I'll show you around." The other two snake haired women were gathering up various parchments and murmuring. Neville watched as they picked up well- worn brooms, mounted them and whizzed out of the greenhouse cackling as they went.

"My name is Ivy Gorgon", she said shaking Neville's hand. Neville was trying very hard to be professional, but his eyes kept straying to the shower capped snakes. Ivy patted her head affectionately. "They are having a deep conditioning treatment right now, their scales were looking a little dry", she said by way of explanation. Neville just nodded, unsure of what to say.

The greenhouses were extensive, and Neville found himself growing fond of the plants and herbs he cared for. Many were very difficult to grow, requiring exact watering and fertilizing. Part of his duties included arial flyovers of the fields. Neville was a poor flyer, but with Ivy's coaxing he managed to stay on the broom while in flight. He was certainly not graceful, but he could handle himself. Away from the constant arguing he lived with whilst with his Gran, Neville started to gain more confidence. Hours of hard labor had pared away much of his baby fat, giving just a hint of the muscle underneath. Interacting with the customers helped him to build his social skills, although he was not ashamed to admit that he hid in the back room when Professor Snape came to inspect an order for Hogwarts. Ivy noticed Neville's quick departure, but did not remark on it until that night at dinner.

Ivy and Neville were sitting at the dinner table, silent except for the snakes in Ivy's hair, which were sneezing and blinking to clear their watery eyes when someone arrived at the door. Neville looked up just in time to see a woman with a paisley headscarf dismount her broom and walk in the house. She was tall and thin, with a hooked nose and eyes the color of onyx. Neville went pale and tried to stand up, but Ivy clamped a taloned hand over Neville's wrist and he was forced to sit back down.

"Hello, Ariana", Ivy said cheerfully when the woman entered. Neville was looking down, trying to avoid those eyes that were so much like Professor Snape's. Ariana returned the greeting and hissed a hello to the snakes, causing Neville's head to shoot up in surprise. Ariana turned her searching eyes onto Neville.

"You must be Neville Longbottom, then?", she said. "My name is Ariana Snape." Neville squeaked a hello and once again tried to leave, but Ivy's grip was like steel.

"You're a Parselmouth", he said as the woman approached the snakes with an eyedropper. She didn't look at him, but answered in the affirmative. The snakes were still sneezing, but opened their mouths obediently as Ariana put two drops of a blue fluid into each serpent's mouth. The fluid was making them sleepy and they hung limply after receiving their dose.

"Honestly, Ivy", Ariana said in exasperation. "Of all things to be wrong your hair, you have to have snakes with pollen allergies". The snakes were all snoring quietly as she pocketed the eyedropper and sat down. Ivy went to fetch tea as Ariana looked at Neville appraisingly.

"So Neville", Ariana said by way of conversation. "Ivy tells me that you go to Hogwarts". Neville nodded. "Does Severus teach there still?" Another nod. "Do you like his classes?" Neville looked down at the table.

"I'm not very good at potions", he said quietly.

"I don't understand why", Ariana said. "Potions involve using what you've grown in the greenhouses. Ivy tells me that you make the mandrake fertilizer. That is not the easiest thing to make." She looked at him. "You probably just lack confidence. Most of what is difficult about potion making is that you have to be really precise."

"I just get so nervous, and then I do something wrong".

Ivy sat down with the teapot. " Severus is probably acting like the git he is." What you need is more practice. Then when you get nervous, you can still cut properly no matter how nervous you get because it will be second nature."

"Or you can just work on your confidence. Then no matter what happens, he won't intimidate you." Ariana sighed. "I love my brother, but sometimes Severus just acts like he is the only person in the world who matters."

Ivy leaned forward. "I heard that he is playing double agent". Ariana snorted and leaned forward as well.

" He's going to get himself killed. If you've heard about it, then others will have as well. Voldemort needs to die, and soon. Dumbledore wants to just defend, not take the offensive. It's a terribly moral position, but if Voldemort keeps picking off people one by one, there won't be anyone left to defend. Or to fight, for that matter." The women both nodded, and then looked around uncomfortably. The subject then changed to to other subjects.

The next few weeks passed quickly. In addition to his normal duties, Ariana came over daily with various items to be chopped, minced and diced. Despite her attempts to hover over and intimidate him, he was soon able to complete basic cuts to her approval. When evening came, Ivy would help Neville with different relaxation techniques, helping him focus his energy. They would sometimes lie on the ground feeling the earth energy pulse through the soil. It came to the point where lying in the freshly turned earth relaxed him more than anything else, the smell of freshly cut grass filling the air as the butterflies floated along on puffs of air.

When the time came for Neville to leave for Hogwarts, Ivy took him to Diagon Alley to get his new schoolbooks. People gave them a wide berth, once it became apparent that the black clumps on her head were not hair. For the first time, Neville felt as though he belonged in the wizarding world as he waved and said hello to various customers.

Neville's final year at Hogwarts started without incident. His had earned muscles were hidden under the voluminous robes that were part of the uniform. He was somewhat more thoughtful than usual, and there was a moment during his first Potions lecture of the year when he minced the dandelion stems to Professor Snape's satisfaction on the first try. The professor scrutinized each piece, and finding nothing negative to say, swooped off to terrorize someone else. Other than that, things were pretty much normal.

Neville had been at Hogwarts for four weeks when his parents were murdered.

As the war gathered strength, Voldemorts terror campaign picked up as well. Apparently under the Imperio curse, the Longbottoms had snuck off the long- term unit in St Mungo's and out of the hospital. Once they were free, several Death Eaters kidnapped them and tortured them. The next morning, the Longbottom's heads were displayed on pikes outside the Ministry of Magic. It was a warning to young Aurors about the risk of defying the Dark Lord.

After the funeral, Neville Longbottom stood alone at the Cliffs of Moher. As he looked out at the deep blue water he was stricken with grief. For one desperate moment he wanted nothing more than to jump, to feel that one blissful moment of flight before plummeting to earth and joining his parents. Then through the grief, came the anger.

A wisp of fury seemed to curl up from the earth, winding itself around Neville's body until it settled in his spine. A feeling of conviction lurched in his belly and he stood bolt upright. His normally patient and kind blue eyes sparked with righteous anger. Voldemort wanted to play hardball? Fine. Neville turned away from the cliffs and made his way down the long and winding path to the bottom. Ivy Gorgon was waiting for him, leaning on her knobbled walking stick. She watched him silently mount his broomstick and fly unsteadily away, before doing the same herself.

The answer to a problem is often so simple once it comes to light, yet has stumped many for lifetimes until it is finally discovered, often in the most mundane of ways. The answer to Neville's problem came as he was pruning a row of shrubs nicknamed "Henry Lauder's Walking Stick", a homage to the knobbly kneed wizard who used limbs from the gnarled shrub to straighten out his stride.(of course most muggles have no idea where the name came from). He was at Gorgon's, trimming them while Ivy looked on. It had been almost a month since the funeral, and Neville had turned inward so deeply that Ivy had made a habit of sending for him on weekends to make sure he ate and bathed.

"You know, Nicholas Flamel's wand was made from this wood", Ivy said conversationally as she picked up a limb. Old Ollivander wanted to sell him an ash wand, but Flamel held firm. This species of tree has been growing for a millennia and Flamel felt it could help him channel the old magics. The old elemental magics were pivotal to helping him create the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Elemental magic?" Neville asked as he pushed his hair off of his sweaty brow. He leaned against the tree and jumped back as he felt the energy course up and down the trunk.

"Felt that did you? Yes, that shrub was hit by lightning a few years back, it is filled with elemental magic. Magic is at its core from nature. You kids think that magic comes from your wand, or knocking three times as you turn in a circle and mumble in Old Latin. All that nonsense focuses your energy, and shows your intention." She lifted her hand in the air and Neville's pruning clippers flew into her hand. "You have seen Ariana and I use natural, wandless magic many times. It has to do with your connection to the elements. Elemental magic is timeless. It doesn't pass judgement, it is what it is. Very few wizards even know about elemental magic, because it requires devotion. It grows from your connection with it. Every time you fertilize a flower or plant a tree, you put some of your energy and magic into it. The earth recognizes it, and the plant grows from a combination of it's own energy and the magic you continue to give as you nurture it. Voldemort never understood that, he always wanted things the fastest and easiest way possible."

"You know You- Know- Who?"

"Voldemort, Neville. Behind all the fear and the curses, he is just a man. People always forget that, and it gives him power. He becomes like a demon in their eyes." She sat on a stump and lit her pipe. "Well, I can see you aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you the whole thing. Yes, I went to school with Tom Riddle. We were both in Slytherin, but he was a year older than me. Always very interested in hexes and curses, but we all were in those days. It was all about amassing power and influencing others. Tom was a genius, there is no doubt about it. He ruled Slytherin the last two years he was there."

"But?"

"But", Ivy said looking at Neville as she took another draw on her pipe, "is that magic does not exist in a vacuum. Life is about balance. If you keep taking from nature and don't give back, things go out of balance. From what I understand, Voldemort has built quite a debt, what with his transformations and the unicorn blood drinking. Voldemort is mocking the natural world, but at his peril. The magic will demand its payment once an opening presents itself."

Neville swallowed hard. Could it be this easy? " So, if someone unleashed the natural magic to allow it to demand payment?"

Ivy smiled, her fangs flashing. "Voldemort would be in very, very big trouble".

Neville went back to his pruning, deep in thought. He missed the calculated look on Ivy Gorgon's face as she pushed the wheelbarrow filled with branches back to the barn. Voldemort had always left Ivy's family out of his wars. Gorgons were ancient creatures, and he had always felt it best to not risk their wrath. Unwittingly, Voldemort had made this war very personal to Ivy Gorgon by coming after Neville's family. Ivy now chosen a side in this battle, and she played to win. Voldemort would never know what hit him.

When Neville returned to Hogwarts, he became more withdrawn than before. He ignored his friends, spending hours either in the library or tending to the small cemetery tucked away in a corner away from the castle. He would work silently, planting flowers and pulling weeds. Sometimes he would talk to his parents as he worked. His family's graves were in Ireland, but sometimes it was as though he could feel them sitting on the worn gravestones at Hogwarts, listening. He told them about how lost he felt without them , even though for many years they were just a shell of their normal selves. He talked about how pointless school felt to him now, and that he wished sometimes he could just drop out and go work for Ivy full time. As he dug into the earth with his trowel, his tears sometimes mixed with the soil as it was turned as he talked about how Edie MacNair, a Slytherin student, had laughed as she told him that her father was responsible for his parent's deaths. She had taunted him that his powers were so diminished that Neville couldn't do anything to protect them. Neville had acted without thinking, hexing her. He had been given detention with Professor Snape for the incident, but the potions master had been uncharacteristically quiet during the four hours Neville scrubbed cauldrons; he just watched Neville with those dark eyes, sneering if Neville dared to look up.

Professor Snape was a further tax on Neville's already frayed nerves. During the past few weeks, the potions master had been particularly short tempered, in one particularly difficult class giving five detentions and taking away fifty points before the class was finally over. For seven years he lived in terror of the man, but now he just felt indifference. No matter how much the man raged at Neville in class, the numb feeling in Neville's belly kept growing until he just stopped getting up for class altogether. Everything was pointless now, really. His worst fear had been realized, his parents were dead and nothing else really mattered anymore. Idly, he wondered what he would see if he faced a boggart now. Would it be just a great black void?

Two Fridays after the hexing incident, Ivy Gorgon showed up at Hogwarts with a cloaked woman in tow. Students in the Great Hall whispered amongst themselves as to the two people's identity as they made their way to the Head Table. Professor Snape had sneered at Ivy, but when the cloaked woman raised her head to look at him, he shot up from the table in surprise and went pale. As the two women walked away with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall beside them, the hood on the woman's cloak slipped slightly as she glanced toward Neville. He caught a glimpse of paisley headscarf before the cloak was readjusted. Ariana. Neville looked at her for a moment, then took her outstretched hand and allowed her to lead himout of the room as well. As he walked through the door, he was sure that he could feel Professor Snape's eyes boring into his back.

Later that evening Neville listened as Harry and Ron talked as the three changed into their pajamas. Apparently, Harry had received news that Nagini was sick, and that Dumbledore felt the final battle would come sooner than previously thought. Current thinking was that it would happen before Christmas, and Harry was terrified. Apparently, Voldemort had been weakened by being unable to drink Nagini's milk, but was still determined to rule the wizarding world and get the last of the Potter bloodline out of his hair for good. Dumbledore had told Harry that they had a weapon that would help insure victory, but the headmaster was unable to discuss what it was.

Neville silently lay in bed, his mind spinning. He knew exactly what was going on, and what the weapon was. It had all been explained to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall earlier that evening when Ivy and Ariana met with them in the headmaster's office. Neville had been in the meeting at Ivy and Ariana's request, sitting in a squashy armchair and trying not to laugh at Ivy's snakes. They were wearing tiny brown pith helmets today, and particularly active, letting Neville scratch their chins while Ivy sat and smoked her pipe. Ariana did most of the talking.

Nagini was not sick, she had been poisoned. Tired of waiting for Dumbledore to make a move, Ivy and Ariana had come up with the idea of mixing hallucinogenic herbs in with the normal assortment of herbs and vegetables in the delivery for Nagini. Hallucinogens are particularly toxic to serpents, as they have limited ways to metabolize and excrete the toxin. Nagini had already bitten two high ranking Death Eaters and killed them with her venom. Even Voldemort was afraid to get near the snake now, as she was paranoid and attempting to bite anything that came near her.

Dumbledore had been furious that the two women had acted on their own, but conceded that it gave them an unprecedented opportunity. It was now late October , and Halloween was coming. Voldemort would be getting weaker and would have to strike before he was fully prepared, likely on Halloween night.

Ariana's ritual would form a shield around the Death Eaters cutting them off from doing further harm. There would need to be four sentries, one at each corner representing each of the elements. They would act as a barrier for where the magic could spread. Standing a quarter mile apart, they would raise a shield that wands and other magical attempts at harm would be useless against. As one of the sentries, Professor Snape would be safe from retribution when his true loyalties were revealed.

In general, Ariana could care less about the wizarding world. Her life was so isolated and separate from regular wizarding life that it would change little, regardless of the outcome of the war. Her brother, though, was at increasing risk of exposure and death from his spying activities. It was only a matter of time before he was discovered. Voldemort would kill him for treason.

"There is something else," Ariana said quietly. "Something that will end this war for good. I can't tell you what it is, though. You probably wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain". Professor McGonagall started to speak, but Ariana held up a hand to silence her. "I will unleash the weapon at the appropriate moment. When the shields are raised, you must have all of your people outside of it. Including famous Harry Potter. The Gorgons will help me." Dumbledore protested. "But the prophecy!"

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Relax, Albus. Harry will still be the wizarding world's hero. His connection with Voldemort will kill him if he is inside the shield when the weapon opens." Mc Gonagall grabbed the headmaster's hand, and he nodded in agreement with Ariana's plan, looking grave.

Dumbledore turned and looked at Ivy closely. She was still puffing on her pipe, listening. Her snakes were drooping from the warmth of the fireplace, and were fighting to stay awake, their pith helmets askew or already fallen off..

"You are in agreement with all of this Ivy?" The woman shrugged.

"So, what do you get out of all of this? It's not like you to be involved in politics. Voldemort has always left you and your family alone." Dumbledore pressed, his spectacles glinted from the reflected firelight. The snake haired woman stood and patted the headmaster on the shoulder.

"Relax, old man. I have a little present for Voldemort. You know that we Gorgons have always been fond of justice. My sisters and I want him to be judged as he has judged others."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? You can't resurrect the dead!"

"Not their bodies, no. But as you no doubt know, the veil between the worlds of the living and the dead are thin on Halloween." Dumbledore had no reply.

Ariana pulled her cloak over her head again, and after warning Dumbledore not to tell Professor Snape about anything other than his role in raising the shields. "You will need Severus and three others. Two need to be female, and they have to be strong enough to handle an energy field, and young enough not to die in the effort."

Professor McGonagall looked at Neville. "Why is he here? I don't see his part in this." Ariana grabbed Neville by his pajama top and pushed him gently out the door in reply. He saw them out the door, then went back to the common room to study.

October 30th came quickly. The four selected to be sentries, now referred to in Order of the Phoenix meetings as "The Chosen" had been planning. Their job would require absolute focus, and the two students spent a great deal of time working on their meditation and energy conservation skills. Susan Bones and Hermione Granger were more distracted in classes than usual as the day approached. Other students were feeling more apprehensive as well. Fights were becoming more common in the halls, as well as in the common rooms. Everyone seemed to be on tenterhooks, waiting for something to happen. Everyone that is, except one.

Neville Longbottom knelt in the cemetery weeding and planting as usual. "I may die tomorrow", he said quietly to the wind. "I don't want to, but I can help stop the killing. Ariana says that the final battle will likely be here near the cemetery, because it can be reached by water or broomstick. I hate the thought of all of you being disturbed." He added a little fertilizer to the patch of wild myrtle he had been coaxing to life for the past two months. "I'm just so tired. I feel like nothing matters anymore. Voldemort may die tomorrow, but someone will eventually be there to take his place. Then it starts all over. My parents are gone, and I feel so alone. At least when I die I'll get to see them again." He saw a tiny snake curled up in a patch of sun, and moved, so as not to startle it. He lay down between two graves, and looked up at the clouds. Eventually, he fell asleep.

Voices were coming! Neville awoke with a start and hid between a gravestone and the myrtle bush. He looked up and saw about fifty students dressed in black robes head to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As they reached the forest, they mounted brooms, and flew away. Going to meet up with the Death Eaters, Neville thought. As soon as the last one was out of sight, Neville jumped up and ran to see the headmaster. It was time.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The next part will be the actual battle. I hope to post it tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

What Once Was Lost-Interlude, Part Two

By Miss Jo

Usual disclaimers apply. I intended to have the interlude be only one part, but it got really long. So, I broke it up. Hope you enjoy it. I promise , the next chapter will have the two Snapes meet again at last.

The morning of October 31st was beautiful. The sun was shining down on Hogwarts, streaming in the windows of the Great Hall. However, the mood at the Head Table was decidedly somber. As Professor Dumbledore looked around the hall, he saw many children missing. Slytherin had a large number gone, but the other houses all had at least four or five who were conspicuously absent. The headmaster sighed, and threw his napkin down rather more forcefully than he had intended. Children, fattened on lies of power and glory were about to be slaughtered at the altar of hate and deception. Today would be the day. Either Hogwarts would see the horizon of a new freedom, or they would be bowing to a master with blood on his hands and pain in his eyes.

As he once again surveyed the tables, he saw Hermione Granger sitting upright, pale but determined. Susan Bones hadn't touched her breakfast, looking at an unseen spot somewhere on the table. And sitting away from everyone was Neville Longbottom. He was eating quietly, ignoring the low level rumble of conversation. Dumbledore wondered what Neville's role was going to be in the upcoming battle. Personally, Dumbledore would not have chosen Neville to be on the front lines. He was brave and loyal, but he had become more unpredictable after his parents had died. Clearly, Ivy Gorgon and Ariana Snape believed in him, though.

Of the four Chosen as sentries, all were present in the Great Hall. Professor Snape had not gone to Voldemort's side the night before. He had been to lead a group into Hogwarts, to take the school hostage. His absence would force a great deal of last minute restructuring in Voldemort's battle plans, which Snape hoped would give the Order of the Phoenix an edge. Sitting by his side was Madam Pince, an odd choice on first glance for a Chosen. However, she came from a family of master duelers and healers. Despite her hours in a musty library, she was still a force to be reckoned with. The power of the teachers would balance the students less predictable powers, lending balance to the shield.

Fawkes flew in through the window, and landed at Dumbledore's side. Harry Potter looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes. It was a signal. The war had begun.

When Dumbledore had the school secured and the ghosts guarding the students, he went out a secret passageway to the area just beyond Hogwarts cemetery. Under the streaming sunlight, he could see Harry Potter fighting, despite explicitly being told not to. They could not risk Harry dying before he met up with Voldemort.

Several of the sixth and seventh year students were fighting valiantly. "Foolish children", he thought, although he admitted he had been just as foolhardy when the war with Grindlewald had been raging and he had been a student. He looked around the battlefield when he saw the fighting stop, and his mouth dropped open.

Lily and James Potter had just ridden onto the battlefield.

Harry had just hexed a Death Eater he had never seen before, when he heard the murmurs. He turned around to an unbelievable sight.

His mother was astride a broom, her auburn hair whipping in the wind. She was smiling, and waved at Harry. His father was smiling as well, his glasses glinting in the morning sun. They landed their brooms, and walked over to where Harry was standing.

Harry drank in the sight of the parents he had never seen. He looked at his father's untidy black hair, his grin an exact reflection of his Harry's own. He could see his mother looked tired, the corners of her eyes were crinkling with exhaustion. Harry's mind raced. They must have been in hiding all this time. They could finally be together and be a proper family at last. His mind was whirling with ideas and long forgotten dreams. He took a step toward his mother and froze. He knew in one horrible, devastating moment that it was all a lie.

The Lily Potter standing in front of him had brown eyes.

How often had he heard about the likenesses between himself and his parents. Always, without fail, he would hear about how he had Lily's eyes. The green eyes that looked up with amusement in the photos he had were unforgettable. Harry felt that horrible rage swell up in him. How dare they pretend to be them!

"Voldemort." He said in a grim tone of greeting, and lifted his sword. The voice was one that had haunted his nightmares for seven years. That high pitched cackling voice that was so incongruent in the body of his mother.

"Hello Harry".

While this interchange was taking place, the Chosen were moving into position around the field. All four were dressed in brown linen robes with hoods and hemp belts. They wore no shoes on their feet, and all were terrified out of their wits. As they stood at their corners, however, their courage returned. At the north and south ends Hermione and Madam Pince respectively, stood next to a cloaked figure with their hoods covering their faces.; one in white, one in black. Their robes were belted with cord, either in gold or silver. Both cloaked figures were chanting quietly, barely discernible in the chaos of the battlefield. And most importantly, both had wicked looking daggers hanging from their belts. Dumbledore gave the signal, and the Chosen began to chant:

Lord and Lady

Creator of all,

Hear our plea

Let us be the shield

Between the worthy

And the wicked

Let us protect your children

As you protect us

Hear us, save us

Give us strength

Blessed be.

The two robed figures stepped inside the circle made by the Chosen. Suddenly, the three Gorgon sisters flew into the circle on broomsticks, grabbing wnyone not in a Death Eater robe and flinging them outside the circle. Harry had just struck Voldemort with the blessed sword of Godric Gryffindor, and though the sword passed through his neck and out the other side, Voldemort's head stayed attached, the product of a dark protection spell. As Voldemort lifted his wand to cast the killing curse, Harry was grabbed by Ivy Gorgon and thrown outside the circle.

"Now, she shrieked. The Gorgons were terrifying to behold; their snaked hair hissing and snapping, their fangs and eyes flashing wildly as they corralled the Death Eaters into the circle. The Chosen continued:

Let us be the shield of light

Let us protect your children

Give us strength to do

What must be done

Hear us, Lord and Lady

The four lifted their arms as one, and a shield of light connected them around the circle. Voldemort stepped back, uncertainly. The Gorgons dismounted their brooms and took up positions in front of the two cloaked figures, who remained chanting in low voices. The Chosen were now silent, arms raised. The energy it was taking to maintain the shield was enormous, sweat trickled down the Chosen's necks and their legs ached. Still, they kept the shield intact.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore as they looked through the shield. "Who are those two in cloaks?" Mr. Weasley shrugged, his eyes showing no comprehension. All were watching the events in the circle. A look of understanding crossed Dumbledore's wizened face. "Dear Merlin!", he said in wonder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had moved next to Harry. "Albus , what is going on? Should we try to break through the shield?" The headmaster shook his head.

"Gorgons are mythical creatures, tied to the elements. They possess a very powerful magic. Voldemort uses a similar magic to create and maintain the Dark Mark. It took him years to discover and use. The Dark Mark gives Voldemort energy and power through his followers. Unless I am very much mistaken, the two in the middle are going to unleash ancient magics to restore the natural balance. The ancients will literally pull the life force out of everyone who carries the Dark Mark and use it to restore nature's delicate balance. The two in the middle will sacrifice themselves to the elements, becoming a vessel. Their magic will power and maintain the exchange. " He closed his eyes, as if in prayer. Kingsley was not satisfied.

"What about Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore was grim. "The ancients will pull out the Dark Mark. Severus will be protected."

"By whom, sir? We are all outside the shield"

"We are in a cemetery, Mr. Shacklebolt. It is the cemetery where all four founders are buried. The chosen are each from a different house. The legend used to say that Gorgons could kill with a look. That is not quite true. They do, however, have a very natural connection with the afterlife. Ivy Gorgon is quite literally going to raise the dead."

Back inside the circle, the vessels had stepped forward. Clutching their daggers, the two spoke in unison:

Elements of old

Guardians of the old magics

Come to us now

We are here to restore the imbalance

With blood we raise you from your slumber

To right a terrible wrong

Let our bodies be your vessels

Let our magic be your strength

Fuel your wrath with our breath

Ivy was walking around the circle, screaming in a language no one had heard before. The earth around the founders graves grew cold. Terrified soldiers jumped back in horror.

From his position in the shield, Severus Snape was fighting a panic he had never felt before. The heat from the shield was searing. As he looked at the tall, thin cloaked figure to his left, however his blood ran cold. He knew with a terrible certainty who that person was, and from the chant he knew what they were about to do. Ariana! He tried to scream, but it died in his throat. The polyjuice potions were wearing off, and Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort were no longer looking like the Potters. Lucius raised his wand to curse the cloaked figure in front of him, but as he raised his wand it burst into flame. A woman's voice came from beneath the cloak. "Lucius, can you feel the earth move? She begs for retribution."

Outside the circle, the wind had picked up and thunder could be heard. The sun had hidden behind the clouds. The figure in white pulled his hood back. Mr. MacNair laughed.

"Mr. Longbottom, we meet at last. You know, your parents begged for their lives? Even with their last breaths, they begged like dogs. They feared death more than anything."

Neville's voice was steady and strong. "I don't."

With the dagger, he slit his wrist, a little more deeply than he intended. From the north corner, Ariana Snape had cut her wrist at the same time. The vessels could feel their blood running in streams, warm against their skin. With one look at each other the vessels plunged their bloody daggers into the earth.

The magic responded. The earth moved and the magic came up from beneath it. It came in on the howling wind and rain. Fires sprouted up from burning wands, as it greedily drank the magic. Death Eaters screamed as they felt Voldemort draining their life force as their marks burned. His body's efforts at self preservation was killing the Death Eaters. The younger death Eaters died almost instantly. The older ones tried to fight it, convulsing and attempting to hex something, anything to make it stop. Many died holding onto their children's limp bodies.

From the shield, the Chosen were getting weaker. Their knees trembled, and they felt as though they were on fire. As the earth rumbled beneath them, Severus lost his footing as he nearly collapsed. His mark was screaming with pain, and he felt as though the breath was being pulled from his very lungs. Then he looked up. Standing beside him, holding him up was a ghost. Ghosts normally can't hold things, he thought wildly as he looked at the old bearded man. Who was he? Standing next to Susan Bones was a plump kind looking ghost. An elegant dark haired woman in an evening gown was supporting Madam Pince. And in the north corner, a proud man with light hair held Hermione's hands up as tears streamed down her face. He was dressed in red and gold, a lion emblazoned on his sleeve. Severus understood.

Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar Slytherin.

The founders were propping up their champions as their legends propped up the stone foundations. They had come to save Hogwarts from extinction, to stand against the terror being wrought on its land.

Within minutes, Voldemort stood alone in the center of the circle. All of his Death Eaters were dead, staring sightlessly at nothing. Their mouths were open in silent screams.

Voldemort laughed, and wiped something off his neck. As he looked down, he froze.

It was blood.

The magic had stripped away all his layers of protection, his scaly skin and reptilian eyes. He stood before the world much as he had looked when he was a student running through Hogwarts halls, his head boy badge pinned to his breast. Now, he was dying. Really, truly dying. There was nothing that could be done to stop it. He looked around at the vessels.

Neville was pale and bleeding. The ancient magic had escaped through various places in his body. His left leg was mangled, and there were deep cuts all over. His once white robe was crimson, and his head lolled to the side. His hair was grey now, a thick cap on his eighteen year old head. He was being held about twelve inches off the ground by an unseen force. In the opposite corner, Ariana was in a similar condition, her black robes dripping with blood as tears flowed down her ashen face.

Voldemort was stunned. He cursed, and screamed, and stamped his foot like a toddler having a tantrum. All the while blood was leaking from his neck wound.

"How can you do this to me?" He screamed as his knees buckled. Neville's head snapped up, and a voice very unlike his own came from his throat.

"Never attempt to discover the source of our power." His bleeding arm swept around the circle, motioning to the dead Death Eaters. "But yours is right here".

Voldemort collapsed, taking one last, rattling breath. He was finally dead.

The Chosen and the vessels collapsed on the ground, not moving. The wind had stopped, and the sun had come out again. The Hogwarts ghosts had gone, and members of the Order of the Phoenix rushed to gather the unconscious. The shield had collapsed when Voldemort had breathed his last. The Gorgons swept past the Order, gathering Neville and Ariana in their arms as they flew away.

Albus Dumbledore approached the Chosen, and smiled sadly as he looked at Severus. The ancient magic had stripped one section near his crown of color, leaving what looked like a streak of grey paint in his black locks. The other Chosen had the same streak, a mark of valor, he thought sadly.

It was over. The wizarding world could sleep well tonight, knowing that Voldemort was no more. While the Aurors were immobilizing and moving the Chosen from the battlefield, Dumbledore approached the fallen Death Eaters. So many young lives lost today, because of one misguided decision. Many were brought into this way of life by their parents, too blinded by empty promises to see the truth. Professor McGonagall stood silently by his side for a long time, arm in arm while they mourned.

An hour later, a house elf appeared. "Begging your pardon, sir. Dobby wishes to ask if all these people are staying for lunch, sir. I don't know if we have enough room at table, sir."

Dumbledore looked at his timepiece. The time was 1:30 pm. The entire battle had been won in just five hours. It seemed impossible to believe. Putting the wizarding world back together, however, would take considerably longer.

The injured were kept under close observation at St. Mungo's, but the Chosen were kept at the infirmary at Hogwarts away from prying eyes. A Daily Prophet reporter had tried to get in to take photos, but he was blocked by Hagrid and Fang.

It had taken nearly a week for Susan and Hermione to regain consciousness. Madam Pince took a little longer, and at the end of a month only Professor Snape was still unconscious. Susan and Hermione took turns staying with him, sitting at his bedside reading to him or just holding vigil.

Exactly six weeks after the final battle, Professor Snape regained consciousness.. He opened his eyes to the sound of Hermione reading Shakespeare aloud from an armchair pulled up by the bed.

"I have never really liked Shakespeare", he said quietly. Hermione leapt from her chair and started shrieking. Soon the room was full of celebration, everyone talking and laughing at once. All except the man of honor, who had a blinding headache from all the racket.

Neville and Ariana both survived, but Neville had to relearn to walk, and Ariana remained very weak for several months. They worked together frequently at Gorgon's, but neither discussed the final battle. Things would never be the same for either of them. Now, though, they could move on. With Voldemort gone, it was the dawn of a new day.


End file.
